Want Daddy
by Melovespikey24
Summary: Luke was beaten as a child by Owen Lars and was driven insane. My first so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It's all belongs to George.

Pairing: Luke/Vader

Rating: K+ may increase later.

Summary: Luke was beaten by Owen Lars as a child and driven almost completely insane.

This is my first so please be nice and if you have any suggestions please feel free to do so.

It hurt so much. His uncle was beating him again; he would hit him and hit him saying he would end up just like his father.

Like his father. He wished he was with his father; it had to be better that this.

Crash>

He heard voices, but was too weak to respond.

"You are under arrest for child abuse" replied a tall white figure.

"Don't worry kid we'll make better," replied another.

"Want daddy," was all he could say before blacking out.

"What should we do with him?"

"Clean his wounds and take him to the nearest orphanage."

Meanwhile …

"I'm sending you home, Lord Vader," said the Emperor.

"May I ask why, my master?"

"There is a youngling I need you to bring to me."

"Who master"

"You will see," followed by a cold laugh.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

And I failed to mention earlier that Luke is about 14. I hope you like it.

He woke up not in pain for once. Opening his eyes he saw a rather large creature standing over him. He never be off the farm before and therefore was rather startled. It was a grey with big floppy ears and a nose that touch the floor. And for some weird reason it was wearing a long white coat with a name tag, but Luke never learned how to read so he didn't really care.

"Well, look whose up," said the gray creature.

The thing talked and the only thing Luke could think of how to respond was to scream.

"Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," then it grab him and of coarse that didn't help. "Let go, Let go, don't eat me"

"Kid its o.k. I'm not going to eat you. I'm a doctor. See the name tag it says Dr. Elly"

"I can't read," Luke replied. The Doctor frowned. "Well, don't worry we'll fix that." Luke just stared at Dr. Elly.

"Hey kid come back to reality," waving his hand in Luke's face. "What's your name kid your uncle wouldn't tell us?"

"My name is Luke and I want to see my daddy" Luke replied with an innocent sounding voice.

"I can't find your dad kid without a last name," said the Doctor growing impatient.

"You're ugly!" screamed Luke.

"Now that's not nice," sounding a little hurt.

"I want my daddy, you're stupid and I hate you!" he said kicking at the Dr. Elly.

"A little help in here!"

Other doctors came in to hold Luke down, while Dr. Elly gave him a sensitive.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know all I did is ask him what his last name was and he went all crazy," said Dr. Elly.

"Well, don't do that again. Just do a blood test and we can find out everything." Dr. Elly nodded and started to take Luke's blood.

TBC….

The next chapter Darth Vader will meet Luke and someone will die. So the rating will go up. And thank for all that reviewed I'll replied to you personally.

P.S. I hope this chapter had a little more detail, but I still trying so don't hurt me. I think I'm doing a little better ;p


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later.

Aboard the Executer …

Tatooine he hated this planet, all it did was bring back pain. Why would his master send him here? What child could be so important? Is he force sensitive is that why his master wanted him? So many question and no answers.

"The ship is in orbit sir," said Captain Ariam.

"Would you like someone to accompany you?"

"Are you implying I can't do this myself?"

"No sir" Said the now shaking captain.

Tatooine…

Luke didn't like Dr. Elly. He wouldn't find daddy for him and he kept on asking him too many questions. Stupid Dr. Elly.

"Are you hungry Luke," said Dr. Elly. Luke head shot up at the mention of food.

"I take that as a yes," Dr. Elly left the room.

Luke looked around the room for the first time in two days. Everything was white like clouds. Maybe that's where he was. Luke started to jump and spin around. And that's how Dr. Elly found him when returning to the room.

"Having fun."

Luke suddenly stopped and screamed to the ceiling. "Daddy coming."

"Oh really."

"I can feel it," Luke giggled

A nurse walked into the room with a yellow envelope. "Doctor the test results are in."

"Thank you," Dr. Elly read the piece of paper.

Mother: Padme Amidala, Naboo-Deceased

Father: Anakin Skywalker, Tatooine- Jedi missing

Jedi, the kid was a son of a Jedi. He couldn't tell anybody the results. Luke already had been through to much. He couldn't let the kid die.

"Daddy coming," Luke repeated…

Darth Vader walked the streets of this pathetic planet. He hated this place. Somehow he'd find a weapon that destroyed planets and annihilate it. A newspaper suddenly caught his eye.

**O_wen Lars abused unknown child_**

_Child at near orphanage…_

Owen Lars his step-brother was a child abuser. He didn't really care, but who was this unknown child.

Darth Vader walked into an orphanage and felt the force grow strong. He approached a woman. "I'm looking for an abused child that was brought in recently." She nodded. "Bring him to me." The women ran of to find him.

"Dr. Elly, Lord Vader here and he told me to bring the boy."

"I guess we have no choice," Dr. Elly looked at Luke who had a large grin on his face.

"I sorry Luke," he said sadly.

"Daddy here," Luke said excited.

"I wish he was kid, I wish he really was," he said leading Luke to the door.

Darth Vader watch the boy walked towards him. He looked just like the boy he used to be the hair, eyes, and face they where the same. Luke suddenly started to run. Vader thought he was going to try to escape, but when grabbed him into a hug that just sent him into shock.

"I missed you daddy."

I hope you like the chapter. I know I said there would be a death, but I just got tired of writing. I promise there will be a death in chapter 4. I also hope I can write that one better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating has now gone up to M for this chapter**

"_I missed you daddy"_

"Unhand me child," said Vader.

"But daddy, I missed you so much don't leave me again," cried Luke.

"I'm not you father," Vader pride the boy off of him.

"My daddy doesn't love me," said Luke now crying.

"Take the boy to my ship," he told an orderly.

"Yes sir," he said grabbing the sobbing Luke and leading him towards the door.

Vader turned to Dr. Elly. "You're hiding something."

Dr. Elly didn't want give him the blood test results, but it seemed that Vader already new. Plus he didn't want to die. So he handed Vader the envelope.

Vader read the paper and if he could cry without frying his circuits he would. He had a son! How could he not have known? No wonder the Emperor sent him. But the joy didn't last for long it was soon replaced with anger. Owen Lars hurt his child. Vader walked out of the orphanage and found the nearest stormtrooper.

"Bring me Owen Lars," the stormtrooper nodded and ran off. He was going to have great pleasure in killing this man.

Meanwhile…

He finally found his daddy, but his daddy seem not to love him. He would make daddy love him. He would do whatever daddy asked him to do. He saw his daddy coming.

"Daddy, daddy I'm so happy to see you. Are we going into space? I want to fly please." Luke said happily.

Vader look at his boy. What was wrong with his child? What had Lars done to him?

"What's you name?" asked Vader.

"Luke"

"How old are you?"

"I don't know daddy."

"Stop calling my Daddy."

"Why?"

"Because"

"Why?"

"Because I do not like being called that."

"Why?"

"Do not say that word again. You will call me father." Luke though was now staring into space not listening to him.

"Daddy, can we go to the stars now?" Vader sighed in defeat.

"In a little while child. Right now I have to deal with your Uncle."

"Can I watch daddy." Vader grinned inside of his mask. His child was most defiantly insane, but he could make it work.

"Of coarse my son." Luke giggled.

Owen Lars screamed as his tenth finger was chopped off.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself," said Vader.

"I'm sorry," screamed Lars. "Please stop."

"I don't think so."

"Daddy can I cut out his eyes?" said Luke giggling like mad. Vader gave him a knife and sat down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Two hours later…

Luke was having so much fun his uncle, but he wouldn't wake up. "Daddy, uncle won't play anymore," said Luke shaking Lars head vigorously.

"That's because he's dead son." Luke frowned.

"Come my son we must prepare to meet with our master."

"Grandpa?"

**I would like to thank all my reviewers. I sorry if you didn't get my reply, but hotmail keeps on sending back all my letters. Anyways I hope you like this chapter because I was proud of this one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking so long, but I have been sick for 5 days straight and I had a heat stroke on Saturday. I know this chapter isn't great, but I feel so bad and it's hard to concentrate. **

"Daddy I'm Sleepy," replied Luke rubbing his eyes. Vader wanted to teach his son a few lessons before meeting the Emperor. Well, not force lessons, but trying to get Luke not to call the Emperor Grandpa and try to stop him moving ever 5 seconds.

"Fine! I'll get a room prepared for you."

"But I want to sleep with you."

"No" Vader replied sternly trying to win the fight.

"Please daddy," Luke said starting to tear.

"I said no."

"Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes," he screamed stomping his feet like a two year old. Great, Vader thought, now his son was throwing a temper tantrum. Well, he better give in or the screaming was going to blow out what was left of his ears.

"All right," Luke stop screaming and smiled. He defiantly was going have to fined away to control his child. "Come with me."

Luke skipped happily to his daddy's room. He was so happy to find his daddy and soon he was going to meet his grandpa even though daddy said to call him master. Why would he want to call his grandpa master?

A door swooshed open.

"You can sleep here," pointing to the bed. Luke climbed on the bed and started jumping.

"Stop" Luke continued. "I said STOP," Vader yelled. Luke sat down and his eyes started to fill up with tears. "Luke please don't cry," he plead.

"You don't love me anymore," He said pointing at Vader.

Vader sighed. "I do to love you," he said sincerely.

"Then tell me a story," Luke smiled.

"Certainly," said Vader knowing he'd been tricked into this.

**And thanks for all the reviews**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guess what everybody. Hurricane Dennis is about to hit Florida and that happens to be where I live. So I won't be able to post until I get Internet back, but I wanted to leave you all a little present before I go.**

"…and everybody died and Prince Anakin became King. The End."

"That was a great story."

"I know," grinned Vader. "Now go to sleep tomorrow you meet our master."

"Grandpa," said Luke closing his eyes. Vader sighed he could only hoped that his master wouldn't be angry with Luke calling him Grandpa.

The next morning…

"Are we there yet?" Luke said for the fifteen time.

"No," said Vader very annoyed.

"How about now?"

"No," Vader was going to cry if he asked one more time.

"Are we..." Luke was cut off.

"Sir, we reached Courasant." Vader wanted to bounce up for joy, but he decided not to do that and just nodded.

The throne room…

Vader kneeled before his Master and looked slight to the right to see if his son was doing the same, but he gasped when he wasn't there and stumbled slightly when he saw Luke sitting on his master lap.

"I so happy to see you grandpa!" said Luke.

"And I'm happy to see you too my grandchild I have much to teach you," said a very unusually happy Emperor.

"Daddy now all we need is a mommy," said Luke giggling at his father that now was on the floor.

**Thanks for all that review, but I wanted to say one thing. Some people are forgetting that this fic is the first I have ever written. It took a lot of courage for me to show it to the world. I know that I don't have great grammar, but I'm trying my best.**

**And for the anonymous reviewer that commented about Luke acting half his age. He supposed to be like that he's insane.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for taking so long, but the Hurricane made us lose power for a few days and its hard to write when it's hot and then it took forever to get internet back.**

"Daddy wake up," said Luke slapping Vader's helmet.

"Now, Now child don't hit him to hard you'll just knock him out again," replied the

Emperor. Luke just smiled at him and nodded. Vader started to stir.

"What happened?"

"You fell down and hit you head daddy," said a very excited Luke.

"I'm sorry master," said Vader as he stood.

"Daddy I want to go to the toy store!" Luke declared.

"Luke it's not the time for asking for toys and don't…" the Emperor interjected.

"Nonsense, Lord Vader he's only a child they need to have a little fun," he said grinning.

"As you wish, my master," groaned Vader.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," Luke screamed jumping up and down. Vader groaned again.

The Toy Store…

"I want this and this and this," said Luke pointing to every object in the store. Vader dragged his feet through the store. He hated shopping and now he was in the middle of a toy store picking up everything his son pointed too. Suddenly he saw Luke stop.

"What's wrong Luke?" He hadn't seen Luke stand so still before.

"Daddy I found the best toy in the whole world!" said Luke as he ran toward a shelf full of dolls. Vader saw what Luke was talking about. "Daddy look it's you," said Luke holding out a plush toy. He snatched it away from his son. "Who made this?" said Vader to the manager.

"I don't know my lord. It came in with the other dolls," said a very scared man.

"Daddy I want it," said Luke trying to snatch it back. He realized he couldn't reach it and just turned around and pick up the next one. Vader looked toward the wall of dolls. Half of them where him.

"Look daddy it talks," said Luke pulling the string.

"Mama, mama," said the mini Vader in a girly voice.

"I want all these destroyed right these now," Vader barked.

"Yes my lord," he said picking up every doll he could carry.

"But daddy I want one," Luke whined.

"No I will not allow you to have this." Luke started to tear.

"But, but I..."

"I said no Luke and that's final," said Vader dragging him out of the story, but what he didn't realized was the little plush toy hiding behind Luke's back.

**Thank for reading. I need some help for the next chapter. I think maybe later Luke should get a boyfriend. What do you think should happen next? **


End file.
